


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by astudyinfic



Series: A December of Ty and Zane [11]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, joined families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: They always go to Bluefield for Christmas.  This year, that's going to change.Day 11:Tickets home





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

Christmas was meant to be spent in West Virginia.  There wasn’t another place in the world that captured the feeling better for Ty than his family home, surrounded by the people he loved.  Now including Zane. The farmhouse was filled with good food, laughter, and a lightness that was missing from their lives the rest of the time. Whenever Ty was deployed overseas, he hated Christmas because no matter where he was, it didn’t feel right.

Their first Christmas together was spent in less than ideal conditions but they were _together_ and that helped make it a little better.  Not that Ty told Zane that at the time. If he remembered right, there was a copious amount of whining involved that he couldn’t go home for the holidays.

Zane didn’t seem to care where he spent the holidays.  Sometimes Ty thought he only celebrated to humor him.

But then he saw the joy in his partner’s eyes when Ty’s parents gave him his Christmas gifts.  Saw him smile in spite of himself while helping Mara decorate the tree. Saw the calm that came over him when they had a quiet night at home, watching cheesy Christmas movies on the couch.  Zane might not love the holidays, but he did enjoy them.

So after several years of going to Bluefield for Christmas, Ty wanted to do something for him.  Part of him hoped it would show Zane that Ty wanted every part of him, not just the ones Zane thought of as ‘good’.  But, deep down, Ty knew Zane already knew that. It didn’t make the desire lessen one bit, though.

A few phone calls later, Ty had everything secured.  Looking at the envelope in his hand, he frowned. What if this wasn’t what Zane wanted?  What if he upset his boyfriend rather than please him?

It was a road he would cross when he got to it.  

“I have an early Christmas gift for you,” he said without prelude, dropping the envelope in Zane’s lap.  “Everything is already taken care of. All you have to say is yes.”

Zane looked at the plain brown envelope then back at Ty, unimpressed.  “If this is your way of proposing, this is hardly your best effort.” Ty could hear the humor, even in Zane’s deadpan delivery.  

He scoffed and sat next to him.  “No, I’m not proposing.” _Yet_ , he added silently.  He didn’t know when or how but eventually, Zane Garrett would be his husband.  Of that, Ty had no doubt. “Just open the envelope already, Lone Star.”

It drove him crazy when Zane slowly started opening the envelope as if ripping it might destroy what was inside.  Or maybe he knew how much it annoyed Ty. With Zane, one never knew.

Ty held his breath as Zane pulled the tickets out of the envelope, and stared at them, confusion blooming in his eyes.  “Austin? Why are you giving me tickets to Austin?”

“Every year we go home for Christmas and I love it.  And I love you for going with me. But, it doesn’t seem fair, always going to West Virginia.  I hear relationships are all about balance, so I thought we could go to the ranch for Christmas this year?”  When Zane didn’t say anything, Ty continued. “I know you love your family, Zane. At least most of them. And I talked to Harrison and Annie.  They both want us to come down. Well, they want you to come down. But I’d like to go with you if you will let me.”

Zane blinked, closing his eyes for a long moment before looking back at Ty.  Ty was struck by the sheer emotion he saw there, something Zane once would have hidden behind the mask he used to wear so well.  “You would do that? You’d go to Texas for Christmas instead of West Virginia? You love going home, Ty. I couldn’t ask you to give that up.”

“You aren’t asking, darlin’.  I’m offering. Already told Ma and she says as long as we call her, she just wants the two of us to be together, wherever that is.”  Ty hoped Zane would accept this. He knew how hard it was for his boyfriend sometimes but this mattered to Ty because it mattered to Zane, even if Zane wouldn’t admit it.  “Please, Zane.”

“And Dad and Annie are excited about this?” Zane asked carefully.  

Ty could see his resolve failing and knew he’d won even before Zane did.  “Yep, ecstatic, even. Apparently, we don’t come out there enough for their liking.”

Zane smiled at him but it faded a minute later.  “And Mother?”

“It will be a fun surprise for her when we arrive.”

Laughing loud and long about that, Zane nodded.  “Alright, doll. We can go to Texas for Christmas.”

Whether Zane was just humoring him or not, Ty didn’t know.  What he did know was that he would be spending the holiday with the man he loved.  Whether it was in Texas, West Virginia, Baltimore, or somewhere else entirely, it didn’t matter.  When he was with Zane, he was home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/astudyinfic) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic)
> 
> Also, we made a [Cut & Run discord channel](https://discord.gg/KFfErkb) if anyone is interested in joining and yelling at us about the books we all love.


End file.
